Finding Happiness
by my time is now
Summary: She was leaving WWE, he was feeling sad, he felt he won't be seeing her often, or would he?


Disclaimer: I do not own any superstar/diva that may be mentioned in this story. I do not own any names, trademarks, etc. associated with World Wrestling Entertainment. No copyright infringement was intended by this story. I only own the plot.

A/N1- Well another John/Eve one shot from me, what else did you expect, they are my favourite couple. This is written for myself haha!

14 JANUARY 2013

Raw was underway and John Cena was sitting in his locker room waiting for his turn. This Raw and the date was a special day for WWE because one of the most popular divas of the current generation Eve Torres was leaving the company after spending 5 years in it. She was very popular in the backstage as well and all the superstars and divas were sad to see her leave.

As usual John was in the main event so he had some time to kill before his time came. He watched as Eve lost the title match to Kaitlyn and then proceeded to quit from WWE right after. A feeling of sadness surrounded him as he watched her announce her retirement from the company. They grew real close while doing the Embrace the Hate storyline along with Zack and Kane. It was during the storyline that in one of the segments they had to share an onscreen kiss and that was one of those moments John was sure he would cherish forever.

Eve had told most people that she was leaving WWE because she wanted to concentrate more on her career outside the company, she was heavily involved in some Women Empowerment organisation and also the constant travelling between places for most part of the year was proving to be a strain for her. However John was one of the very few people who knew the actual reason of her leaving. She was actually pregnant with her fiancee's baby and she did not want to risk anything with the baby's health. John respected her decision but still could not help but feel a little sad that he won't be seeing her on a regular basis from now on. He wanted her to be around till Royal Rumble at least but ultimately it was her decision and this time her decision was final.

He decided he would go and meet her, he assumed she would be in the canteen area where other superstars and divas would be wishing and congratulating her on her retirement but of course he would try to be the special one among them.

John watched from a little distance as Eve was surrounded by a crowd of people, everybody wishing her, giving their opinions, he could see some of the divas even giving her gifts. He did not move from his position as he leaned against the wall because he wanted to approach her when she was preferably alone. Slowly the crowd began to disperse, and some superstars even slapped him in the back as they passed by him. John however felt that the crowd moved quickly because they noticed his presence and they too could feel the significance of his upcoming talk with her. John couldn't say he was not happy with that.

Finally when everybody else left, Eve caught his eyes and smiled at him. John still did not move from his place, instead he kept staring at the gorgeous woman in front of him. Eve rolled her eyes at that.

"What, are you just going to stand there or are you going to speak something? Aren't you going to congratulate me too?" Eve asked with a smile.

John finally moved from his place and came forward until he was face to face with her. "So you really did quit huh, not that I did not see it coming but I really hoped you would be sticking at least until Rumble."

Eve sighed at that, "I told you John, it was important and the best decision I could make, I don't want to take any risk regarding the baby's health and you know that. However this is true that I could have stayed until Rumble, but I wanted to give Kaitlyn her first title win in her hometown, look at the cheers she received when she won, I did not want to take that special moment away from her and that is one of the major reasons I am retiring a little early."

"Always looking for other's interests first huh, you have not changed even a little, I understand, I really do, it's just that I will miss you very much when you are gone, I have become so habituated with having you around, I will really miss hanging with you, but I understand that the baby's health comes first, so I can't really say anything."

Eve smiled at him, "Good, now that discussion is done with, onto other things, I guess you now really have to learn to spend your time without having me around. You will learn fast though."

John laughed at that, "Yeah sure, how will I spend my free time here without seeing one of the most beautiful women around me is a big question in itself, and who knows, when I will be able to see you again, hmmm?"

Eve just rolled her eyes this time, "Oh please, now you are over reacting a little too much, it's not like you won't see me in a while, rather you will be seeing me the next time you visit home, which from what I can recall is just in three days."

John laughed out loudly this time, he moved forward and encircled Eve's waist with his right arm bringing her closer, "True true, yeah I know I am over reacting a little, but can you really blame me for wanting to spend my time with my gorgeous fiancee, whom I love very much, instead of all the jacked up muscular guys in the locker room? I can't help it baby," he pecked on her nose.

The beautiful Latina giggled, "Aww I love you too baby, I am fully convinced that you will have a hard time living here without me but you have to cope with it, on the bright side, every time you come home, you will find me waiting for you by the door and I am sure the baby will be waiting for daddy too."

A warm smile spreads on John's face as he softly rubs Eve's still flat tummy with his hand, "Yeah I will miss you both, I can't wait for our baby to come out, you need to take full care of yourself and not stress, I don't want any complications with you going into pregnancy. I can't wait to see you holding our beautiful baby in your arms, I will cherish that moment forever. I love you, very much." John bought his lips down to kiss her.

"I love you too John, with all my heart."

The End

A/N2- Well that was it, a little on the short side but I wanted to keep it short and sweet, hope you like it. Eve's departure has really affected me, since she was my favourite but oh well what has been done is done, we can only look forward, but expect more stories with them from me.

Sorry for the grammatical and spelling mistakes, English is not my first language. So the usual rant at the end, read this story, review it, tell me what you feel about it, give me suggestions on what to improve and how to improve, they are all very much appreciated. Until next time, byeeee.


End file.
